


The Perfect Punishment

by thelonelywriter



Series: Pretty In Pink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Tease, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Teasing, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: After Cas decides to be a tease by flirting with the new neighbor, Dean makes sure to put him in his place using one of the toys Cas recently bought.





	The Perfect Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> guess who started a new series!! me!! so originally 'Pretty In Pink' was a kinda a random cute fic idea i thought of, but it was only after i had posted it that i realized it had potential to become a series!! so here's part two of that series!!

Dean knew that it was bad news when he found out that him and Cas were about to get a new neighbor. In particular, he knew it was bad news because of _who_ it was moving in next door.

Dean and Cas had been living next to a fairly big house that had been for sale almost since they had started living in their current house. Dean never really got to know the people that were selling the house, and nor did Cas, which, never really bothered either of them. The neighborhood that they lived in was rather big, most of the houses in it big as well, the vibe of the neighborhood one of people who had money. Most people living in that neighborhood were rich, after all, with their neatly trimmed lawns and fancy gardens. A lot of people even had in ground pools; Dean and Cas being part of that demographic.

Dean was friendly with the neighbors, sure, but Cas, Cas was something else.

Cas was always elated to go help out the neighbors with their gardens or to house sit. He knew the names of most everyone on the block. Dean figured part of this was the weekly running he got in around the neighborhood, but the other part of it, Dean knew, was just because Cas was sweet, and he was social, and he was always looking to do the right thing. So, when Mrs. Pickett a few doors down needed someone to house sit and watch her five cats, Cas was the one to smile and offer to take on the job without hesitation.

Admittedly, Dean believes this is one of the reasons he fell in love with Cas; Cas’ charity to people was always far too good to be true. Dean remembers vividly the way they had met during Cas’ internship to Sandover where Dean worked. Cas had been the sweetest person, always offering to go on a coffee run. His charity and sweetness only made it more hilarious when, one day, he simply collapsed in Dean’s office and told him that there was no way he was pursuing sales and marketing like his parents wanted him to.

Anyways, the neighbor situation.

It started when the ‘For Sale’ sign got taken down. Dean and Cas had been intrigued, spouted off some ideas and theories for who bought it or if the person selling it had just given up. Cas offered the theory that it was haunted and Dean offered the theory that it had bad interior design and no one wanted to step foot inside. Then, it progressed, however, to moving trucks.

One day, seemingly out of nowhere, moving trucks appeared, and boxes and furniture were being hefted inside, one by one or two by two. And, no, Dean was no peeping tom and neither was Cas, but they couldn’t help themselves when they peeked out their living room window to try and get a glimpse of what was going on exactly.

And, yes, Dean was spared initial panic when he came to figure that whoever was moving in was probably old, possibly another person with cats. He wasn’t very worried at first. And then, at the end of the day, when there was only a car left in the driveway and one man wandering around, well, that’s when the panic hit.

Dean didn’t know the man’s name, but he knew that he was one bear of a person.

He wasn’t exactly overweight, it seemed as though what made him as bulky as he was was the muscles somewhat hidden under a gray t-shirt and loose fitting jeans. He was very scruffy, he didn’t quite have the full on beard going on, but it was enough to see even from afar. He had a kind face, though he looked stoic, and Dean had no doubts that he was.

And the problem was, Dean knew that Cas was going to go after him.

He knew Cas wasn’t going to go after him as in, he was going to up and leave Dean and pursue the mysterious man next door, but he was going to go after him in ways such as putting his charity and kindness to a flirtatious use.

Cas was a flirt, and Cas could be a brat, and when those two combined, Dean had to make sure he had aspirin on hand because Cas could get very difficult to handle.

It was all a matter of putting him in his place, however.

“Hey, any updates on the new neighbor?” Cas asked as he wandered into the living room where Dean was aggressively peeking out the window and watching his new neighbors every move.

“Nope, uh, none at all, they aren’t over there yet,” Dean lied, shutting the blinds and turning to Cas who frowned.

“I heard the moving trucks pull out though, whoever it is must be-”

“Hey!” Dean interrupted, a little too cheery and enough to make Cas jump a bit. Dean knew that Cas was going to find this man eventually, but Dean figured it couldn’t hurt if he prolonged things a little and let Cas figure things out in, oh, maybe like a week. “We should have dinner. I should cook something for you, what do you want?” Dean went on, letting his hands fall to Cas’ shoulders as he began to lead Cas out of the living room.

“Uhm, well, tacos actually sound really good, but I’m not sure if we have everything to make them,” Cas told Dean as Dean continued to lead him into the kitchen, praying that maybe, by some miracle, Cas would never find out about their new neighbor and Dean would be spared having to put Cas in his place.

\---

Dean, obviously, needed to dream on from his idea that Cas wouldn’t notice the new neighbor, because the next morning, when Dean wandered down the stairs, still in his pajamas, relishing a Sunday morning, he found Cas sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl full of Lucky Charms and a glass of orange juice, not even looking over at Dean before saying,

“Well, Dean, I think you failed to tell me that our new neighbor is hot as fuck.”

Dean took a breath and sighed, nodding slowly as he headed over to the fridge.

“Good morning, honey, how are you, did you sleep well? Oh, yes, honey, I did sleep well, thank you for asking,” Dean joked dryly as he opened the fridge and reached in to grab some orange juice. Cas rolled his eyes from where he was sitting at the table.

“So, call me crazy for guessing this, but I’m guessing that you didn’t want me to see our new neighbor because you have a little jealousy streak in you and you get jealous when I say things like, ‘Oh, by the way, Dean, our neighbor is incredibly attractive’.”

Dean gave Cas a half hearted glare.

Cas only smirked.

“Okay, fine, you do know me, and you do know that I get jealous sometimes.”

“Dean, why would you be jealous?” Cas questioned, leaning back in his chair. Dean sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

“Cas, I’m like, thirteen years older than you. I’m old, you’re young. You’re still going to college and you’ve got options. And we’ve been together for three years so it would understandably be high time if you wanted to go see someone else,” Dean explained, offering up insecurities that he had admittedly had since him and Cas got together.

Cas sighed, getting up from his seat at the table to walk over to Dean who was standing by the island counter.

“Dean, you know that the age difference doesn’t bother me in the least. Guys my age are gross, none of them are as good as you,” Cas explained, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand in his.

“Alright, well, what if whoever moved in next door has more money than me?” Dean inquired. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Dean, you know I’m not in it for the money. The fact that you have money and you spoil me is a total perk, but you know that if I had met you and you were just a regular guy with a regular apartment and a regular rent, an average rent, that I would still love you and I would still want to move in with you,” Cas explained, pulling himself closer to Dean. 

Dean felt his heart perk up a little at those words. Cas had reassured him a million times that it wasn’t about money, and, in all honesty, Dean trusted him when he said that.

“If I get flirty with the new neighbor, I hope you know it’s ‘cuz I like to tease you,” Cas told Dean, looking up at him from under his lashes. “I like it when Daddy gets possessive,” Cas added on quietly, leaning forwards to brush his lips with Dean’s. “And maybe even a little jealous. The more jealous you get, the rougher you are with me.”

Cas slowly turned, grinning, going to walk away before Dean shook his head and huffed a breath of laughter.

“No, get back here you little weasel,” Dean said, reaching out and grabbing Cas’ waist, pulling him backwards so that Cas yelped a little. “You’re evil, y’know that?” Dean went on, arms wrapped tightly around Cas who squirmed in his arms as Dean began kissing him all over, peppering his face and neck with kisses, his nose, chin, jaw, all until Cas was giggling and squirming even more.

“You’re a little deviant is what you are,” Dean informed Cas as he leaned over, grabbed the back of Cas’ thighs and hefted him up, setting him down to sit on the counter.

“Like you aren’t,” Cas teased back. Dean shook his head, smiling before leaning forwards and capturing Cas’ lips in a soft kiss. Dean pulled away to look at Cas who had a softness in his eyes. “You have nothing to worry about, Dean, I promise,” Cas assured Dean.

Dean knew, however, that those words held a little bit of a lie and a little bit of truth. It was true, yes, that Dean didn’t have to worry about Cas suddenly leaving Dean for a new neighbor; but Dean knew he did have to worry about Cas getting ready to be a total tease.

\---

Cas started out somewhat subtle in his mission to not only tease Dean but meet the new neighbor.

It all started Tuesday afternoon. 

Cas always got home from the local college earlier than Dean got home from work, which was usually fairly late. That day, however, Dean had gotten off of work a little early, and came home to what he believed to be the best possible smell ever.

Warm, fresh apple pie.

“Cas?” Dean called out, wandering into the kitchen and eyeing the pie that was undoubtedly cooling, likely having been pulled from the oven only recently. Dean waited a minute before he heard bare feet pattering down the stairs, followed by Cas appearing in the entryway to the kitchen.

“Ah, ah, don’t touch that,” Cas chastised, and Dean looked up at him.

“Did you make this for me?” Dean questioned, feeling his heart swell a little. What a nice surprise for Cas to have made a pie, purely for no reason other than just to please Dean. Except, Cas looked a little sheepish, and he wasn’t really looking Dean in the eye.

“Um, actually, it’s for the new neighbor. I was gonna bring it over to him after it cooled.”

Dean’s heart fell.

“Oh,” Dean said simply, looking down at the pie with some admitted wistfulness. Cas always baked the best pies. Especially apple.

“Sorry,” Cas apologized, looking over at Dean almost guiltily. “I just want to make a good impression on him, y’know? I figured making a pie was good headway,” Cas explained. Dean sighed and nodded, stepping away from the counter and going to sit down at the table.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

\---

Dean had to admit that he got a little antsy after Cas left the house with the pie fully cooled. He had the grace of mind to avoid peeking out the living room window to catch Cas talking to whoever the new neighbor was, but he didn’t have enough grace of mind to sit down and sit still. He couldn’t help but think of how it was going next door, if whoever the new neighbor was had invited Cas in or not. He just couldn’t help but overthink it all. With Cas’ good looks and his flirty nature, whoever was next door was sure to fall for him one way or another, whether it be he simply admired Cas’ demeanor, or whether it was something more serious.

The second the front door swung open about maybe fifteen minutes after Cas having left the house in jeans and a cutesy crop top (Dean had some reservations about the fact that Cas was going over with half his stomach, toned and tan, on display, but ultimately didn’t say much) Dean perked up where he was on the couch, turning to look over at Cas.

“So, how’s the new neighbor?” Dean asked immediately. Cas startled a little at the very sudden and immediate question, though he simply sighed and kicked off his shoes.

“Oh, he’s really nice,” Cas replied simply, not saying anything in follow up, just letting that statement drift through the air and make Dean’s nerves twitch.

“Are you gonna tell me about him?” Dean ventured carefully as Cas walked into the living room.

“Well,” Cas began with a sigh as he went and sat down on the opposite side of couch that Dean was sitting on. “His name is Benny Lafitte and he moved here after moving out of his old apartment. Apparently, his old apartment was kind of a dump, and he had been saving up funds to move somewhere a lot nicer. He owns a fancy restaurant downtown, said he used to own a diner but he ended up upgrading,” Cas explained. Dean took in the information and nodded.

“What else did he say?” Dean inquired.

“He said it was very sweet of me to bring a pie over and that he’d love to talk more,” Cas told Dean who looked over at Cas only to find him smirking. “What?” Cas questioned innocently.

“Did you tell him that you had a protective boyfriend back home waiting for you?” Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes, even though he smiled a bit.

“Yes, I told him that I live with you and that we’ve been together for awhile,” Cas informed Dean. “We also talked a little bit about school and everything. Apparently, he went to culinary school. He was also very impressed that I was able to score an internship at Sandover a few years back, and thought it was even more interesting that I hated it and wanted to do something involving biology instead,” Cas continued on.

“Sounds like you guys get along well,” Dean replied, trying to keep the grumble out of his voice. Cas caught it though.

“Ooh, do I already detect some jealousy?” Cas questioned, smug undertone to his voice as he began crawling towards Dean on the couch. 

“No,” Dean huffed, looking away from Cas. 

“Yes,” Cas insisted as he straddled Dean’s lap. Dean rolled his eyes, even as his hands came up to settle around Cas’ waist. “Hey,” Cas began, voice soft as he coaxed Dean to look at him. “I’ll bake you a pie sometime this week to make up for it, how’s that sound?” Cas offered, eyes kind. Dean sighed with a nod, a little smile creeping onto his face. 

“That sounds great.”

\---

Dean wasn’t all too surprised, honestly, when, after the meeting of Benny and Cas, the teasing only got worse.

It seemed like Cas was always outside, always finding an excuse to talk to Benny when he could. Dean saw him a couple times, watched his exchanges with Benny, saw the way Benny looked at him and the way Cas was shameless, seemingly pulling out every flirty move he had, always biting or licking his lips, donning a coy look, batting his eyelashes in that sweet way that always got to Dean.

Cas knew, however, that he was driving Dean crazy. There was a tension in the air at dinner, there were tense silences and looks from Dean that Cas knew meant he was getting more and more wound up as the days passed. 

It all came to a head, however, one Saturday morning.

Dean had slept in, so he was up a little later than usual. When he woke up, Cas was already up, absent from bed and probably already eating breakfast.

Dean paid no mind to it, simply went about his morning routine, got dressed, went downstairs. He got some breakfast, figuring that maybe Cas had run out to the store for something or other when Cas himself wasn’t eating his breakfast at the kitchen table. Eventually, however, Dean decided to glance out the living room window to get a glimpse at Benny’s yard, knowing that if Cas wasn’t out doing errands, he was probably next door talking to Benny.

Sure enough, Benny was out there, and he looked like he was possibly talking to someone, but whoever that someone was, they weren’t in his yard, they looked like they were in Dean’s yard. So, Dean figured that maybe Cas was in their yard, talking to Benny, though he had no clue why Cas would be talking to Benny from their front yard. Dean went to look out the window that looked out onto their front yard, and saw no Cas at first, something that perplexed him; however, when he looked over at the driveway, he was no longer perplexed about Cas’ whereabouts. 

Cas was in the driveway, accompanied by the Impala - the wet and covered with suds Impala. And there Cas was, in all his glory, one hip leaning against the Impala, sponge in hand, bright smile on his face. And all he was wearing was the tightest denim cut off shorts that barely covered his ass, and that Goddamn white ‘Daddy Issues’ crop top that was utterly soaked along with his shorts.

Dean’s last thread broke.

Dean immediately headed out to the garage, slamming the door as he went in attempts to catch Cas’ attention. Sure enough, Cas’ head snapped over to look at Dean who was standing in the middle of the garage, arms crossed, expression stern but somewhat amused. Cas took in the sight of him before making eye contact.

“You’re getting it tonight,” Dean said simply, and Cas nearly shivered at those words.

“You wanna come say hi to Benny?” Cas questioned, obviously teasing, slight smirk on his lips.

“You’re asking for it now,” Dean huffed. Cas licked his lips before turning, calling over to Benny,

“Sorry, Benny, just having a conversation with Dean. He says hi.”

There was some more exchange of dialogue between Cas and Benny before Benny finally left, going back into his house and leaving Dean and Cas to themselves. Once they were alone, voices low enough to go unheard, Cas looked over at Dean, eyes sparkling, lips curled up into a coy smile.

“So, was this the last straw?” Cas questioned, turning and waltzing around the side of the car.

“Mhm,” Dean hummed with a nod. Cas crossed his arms, leaning against the back of the Impala.

“I’m in trouble now, aren’t I?”

Dean nodded.

“You gonna put me in my place?”

Cas’ eyes were glittering, asking for a challenge.

“You bet your ass that I am going to put you in your place, Castiel,” Dean told Cas, and Cas’ full name on Dean’s tongue made Cas lick his lips, biting his bottom one, a thrill running through him.

“You’ll try, but will you pull it off?” Cas teased, eyes still glittering as he turned back to the Impala with a soft grin, running the sud covered sponge over the back windshield, making sure to stick his ass out just for Dean to see.

Dean shook his head, not even bothering to say anything, knowing that there was no winning with Cas when Cas backtalked. All he did was head back out of the garage, back into the house where a plan was about to be made to put Cas back in his place.

\---

By the end of the day, Dean had a good idea of how he was going to put Cas in his place. He figured, to himself, as he fashioned his little plan throughout the day, that it wouldn’t be so much of a punishment, it would err more on the side of taking Cas apart and putting him back together, keeping in mind the lesson Dean wanted to teach. Which, when, at the end of the day, he had Cas naked and kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, looking up at him with wide doe eyes as though he hadn’t done anything wrong, Dean decided the lesson he wanted to teach was that if Cas did something wrong, he would have to admit that he did it in the first place.

He knew just the thing to aid him in this mission.

“What’s your safeword?” Dean questioned from where he was standing above Cas, also completely nude.

“Pineapple.”

“Mine is butterscotch,” Dean told Cas who gave a little nod. Dean took a breath and sighed. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Dean smiled a bit and tilted his head to the side before reaching out, carding his fingers through Cas’ hair, dark and soft.

“You gonna behave tonight or are you gonna be a little brat?” Dean questioned softly, tugging just slightly on the longer strands of Cas’ hair to tilt his head up. Cas didn’t answer at first, just smiled softly, a coy sparkle in his eye. “Cas…” Dean’s tone was serious, warning, and Cas swallowed thickly.

“I’ll be good,” he assured Dean, though his words weren’t very reassuring.

“I’m not gonna hesitate to gag you if you backtalk tonight,” Dean warned, his hand still tugging on Cas’ hair, almost to the point where it stung.

“Ball or ring?” Cas questioned softly.

“Whichever one you look the most desperate in.”

Cas’ eyes flashed with something at those words, and Dean smiled even more. Dean paused for a moment before letting go of Cas’ hair after giving it one final tug.

“Up on the bed, sweetheart,” Dean said simply, immediately turning away and heading to the closet where they kept most things kinky, including what Dean rummaged around for and found, then brought back over to the bed where Cas was splayed out like a little prince.

Baby pink, padded leather cuffs with faux fur on the inside were set down on the bed alongside a medium length chain. Cas eyed both objects before glancing up at Dean.

“Give me your wrists, baby,” Dean instructed gently, and Cas sat up a little, leaning over towards Dean and offering up his hands and wrists. “You’re probably wondering why I brought a chain over, but don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Dean explained as he began to take the cuffs and wrap them around Cas’ wrists. “We’re just gonna connect the chain to the headboard and then to the cuffs, so that you can roll over all you want because,” Dean went on as he finished getting one cuff on Cas. “I need you to be on your stomach for the first portion of what we’re doing, and I need you on your back for another portion.”

Cas listened carefully to Dean’s words as Dean went on to attach the chain to the headboard, and then gather Cas’ wrists, attaching them to the other end of the chain so that Cas was virtually tied to the headboard.

“And I have a feeling you’ll be doing a lot of squirming tonight,” Dean went on, smiling down at Cas and giving his cheek a pat. Cas gave a little huff of what was obviously dissatisfaction, but Dean paid no mind to it as he went and rounded the bed, standing at the foot of it and looking Cas over. His hands were resting on the pillows, cuffs snug around his wrist, chain connecting them to the headboard. The rest of him was stretched out, every inch of him on display purely for Dean.

“So, you are going to get somewhat of a punishment tonight, even though I know you won’t necessarily view it as a punishment. Still, it’s somewhat of a punishment all the same and it’s going to be given for a reason. So, before I give you your punishment, would you like to tell me why you’re being punished?”

Cas bit his lip, an innocent facade of wide eyes falling over him in a way that Dean knew all too well.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?”

Cas nodded.

“Use your words,” Dean chided. Cas huffed a breath, looking like he was on the verge of rolling his eyes.

“Yes.”

“Why are you being punished?”

Cas took a moment, gathering his words before looking down.

“I was a tease.”

Dean took a breath and leaned forwards, resting his hands on the foot of the bed.

“What did you do that made you a tease?”

Though Dean knew Cas would probably enjoy what he was about to get, Dean knew the one thing he didn’t enjoy was when Dean pushed him to speak about what he did wrong. This, Dean knew was something that legitimately put Cas in his place, when Dean was pushy with Cas, when he made him fully realize what he had done wrong and what parts of it had displeased Dean. It showed in the submission on Cas’ face that melded with a certain sort of annoyance.

“I was flirty with our new neighbor,” Cas supplied.

“How?” Dean pushed. 

The unamusement on Cas’ face grew.

“I flirted with him and I wore a lot of skimpy clothing when he was around. And I washed the car in nothing but shorts and a crop top.”

“What were you being besides a tease?” Dean questioned, watching Cas intently. Cas blinked before looking up at Dean.

“A slut.”

Cas had a feeling that that was the answer Dean was looking for, and sure enough, Dean nodded with a little smile.

“Were you being a slut on purpose, or do you think that that’s just who you are?”

Cas didn’t drop his gaze from Dean when he answered.

“I’m a slut.”

Dean knew, when Cas said those words, that it meant that Cas was in the mood for something a little rougher. He wasn’t in the mood to admit he had kind of been a tease, get his punishment, and finish things off. He was in the mood to be taught a lesson.

“Well, it’s good you can admit that, and it’s good you know that,” Dean praised as he turned, heading back into the closet. “I have just the thing for you, baby,” Dean told Cas as he rooted around for a bit before pulling out what he was looking for. When he turned to walk back to the bed with it in hand, Cas’ eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

In hand, Dean had the pastel blue leather paddle Cas had bought a little while back that had a cream colored engraving of the word ‘slut’ on it, therefore, everytime Dean hit Cas with it, Cas’ skin would be bright red, though the bold lettered word ‘slut’ would remain. They hadn’t used it yet, but Dean figured now would be a great time to start.

Dean walked to the bed and simply set the paddle down next to Cas, eyeing Cas from head to toe before smirking. Cas was already half hard, just at the prospect of getting paddled.

“I almost forgot something,” Dean sighed, shaking his head as he headed back over to the closet, searching a few drawers before coming back over to the bed with something in hand that was Cas’ enemy.

A cock ring.

“Dean,” Cas whined, squirming around a little. 

“Did you actually think I would paddle you with this and let you come?” Dean questioned as he crawled onto the bed and reached over, fastening the light blue cock ring around the base of Cas’ dick.

Cas pouted over at Dean, and Dean shook his head.

“Pout and whine all you want, sweetheart. You’re not coming until I say so, and we’re a long ways away from that. Now roll over for me, baby,” Dean went on, and Cas gave an exaggerated sigh as he struggled a bit to flop over, ultimately lying on his stomach before Dean coaxed him to rise up just slightly onto his knees, his ass sticking out.

Dean shifted around a little where he was next to Cas, leaning back on his heels with the paddle in hand, his left hand coming out to rest on the small of Cas’ back.

“You ready, baby?” Dean questioned, and Cas took a collective deep breath before nodding.

“Yes, Daddy.”

There was a pause after that, a tension in the air. Soon enough, however, with one sudden movement of Dean’s hand, there was the rushing sound of air followed by a resounding crack and sharp gasp that was pulled from Cas.

Dean pulled away slightly and eyed the blooming redness on Cas’ ass. It had been a pretty hard hit, and sure enough, the paddle had proven to work as it claimed, Cas’ ass was a nice pink shade with the word ‘slut’ outlined from the rest of it.

“Damn,” Dean huffed, running a hand over the warm, smooth skin of Cas’ ass. “This is perfect for you, baby, just what you need,” Dean continued on. Dean issued no warning before giving another hit, and Cas gasped once more. “Imagine if people could see you right now, see what a little slut you are,” Dean went on.

Another hit.

“I’m sure they’d be amazed…”

Another hit.

“At how well you take this.”

Another hit.

Dean paused and pulled away for a moment just to admire Cas’ ass a little, noticing the way Cas’ breathing had picked up as well.

“Do you like being hit like this, being told you’re a slut and getting all marked up?”

“Yes,” Cas whimpered after yet another hit.

“Taking it so well, baby,” Dean praised as he laid down a succession of somewhat harsh hits and all Cas did was manage to whine and squirm a bit.

“Harder,” Cas whimpered after a silence. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to go harder?”

“Yes.”

Cas’ voice was quiet, almost a whisper as though maybe he was embarrassed. 

Dean licked his lips and ran a hand over the swell of Cas’ ass, pink and darkening to a nice red color. Dean thought he could turn that red into a nice shade of scarlett.

Cas asked, and Dean delivered.

The next round of hits were impossibly harsh, the bedroom filled with the sound of leather cracking against skin and the beautiful cries Cas let out, whines and screams and whimpers, mumbled nonsense pleas. Dean knew at a certain point, after about a total of thirty hits altogether (he had made sure he was counting) that Cas was just slightly gone, swimming in the headspace of endorphins, his screams wilting to little moans, his breathing ragged.

“Cas,” Dean began softly, rubbing a gentle hand over Cas’ ass. It was bright red, and Dean wouldn’t really be all too surprised if there were some light bruises left. He knew that didn’t bother Cas though, Cas always loved showing them off for Dean.

Cas made some mumbled reply, and Dean set the paddle aside.

“You still with me, angel?” Dean questioned.

“Yes,” Cas sighed in reply, his voice rough. 

“Did so good for me, baby, so so good, took your punishment so well,” Dean praised, rubbing soothing circles into Cas’ lower back. “You’re gonna get a reward now, baby, I promise. I just need you to roll over, okay?” Dean explained, and Cas nodded, moving along with Dean’s movements as Dean began to gently roll Cas onto his back. Once Cas was lying on his back, hissing at the contrast of cool silken sheets to the burning on his ass, Dean looked him over.

Cas was already very disheveled, his hair a mess, cheeks pink. His eyes were just slightly dazed, but Dean could tell that he wasn’t totally lost in his headspace, he was still there, making eye contact with Dean, swallowing thickly.

“Hold on one second, baby,” Dean said, getting up from the bed and wandering to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube before returning to where he had been, settling himself between Cas’ legs this time.

“Such a good boy for me, know that?” Dean offered, thumbs rubbing circles into the tender skin of Cas’ upper inner thighs. Cas smiled a little and nodded at that, and Dean smiled back warmly. “Are you ready for some more, angel?” Dean questioned. Cas simply nodded. “Good,” Dean replied softly, leaning over and beginning to pepper soft kisses all over Cas’ thighs.

Dean whispered praise the whole time, knowing how much Cas got off on it. Of course, Cas got off on being degraded, called a slut and all those things of the like, but he got off on being praised just as much. It was obvious, just by the way his cock was starting to leak against his stomach, already fully hard, red and straining over the cock ring. And of course, Dean knew it would be sweet torture, but he just had to. He kissed a trail up Cas’ thigh and slowly took Cas’ cock in his mouth, gaining a gasp from Cas and a buck upwards of his hips.

“Dean, _oh_ ,” Cas managed, voice breaking as he writhed ever so slightly. Dean glanced up at him, making eye contact as he slid all the way down Cas’ cock, letting the head of it bump the back of his throat.

Cas looked like he was already getting desperate, and Dean could only appreciate the way Cas looked like that. And, of course, make it even better by slicking up his fingers with lube and adding those into the mix.

Shaky moans and little whimpers poured themselves from Cas’ mouth as Dean began working his fingers into Cas, steady and slow, solid and teasing and enough to get Cas’ writhing, tugging at his restraints. The whole time, Dean didn’t let up with his mouth either, kept bobbing his head up and down over Cas’ cock only to pull off now and then to lick a broad stripe up the underside or tongue at the crown, all the little things that Dean knew got to Cas, that he knew made him fall apart.

Meanwhile, Cas could feel heat consuming nearly every inch of his body. His ass was still on fire, the skin sensitive and red, and the teasing of Dean’s mouth and fingers made pure, unadulterated pleasure run through him, though he was held back by that cock ring that he cursed. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it either, his hands being tied up as they were. And just when Dean pulled off of Cas’ cock for what looked like for good, Cas felt as though he could relax a little, get away from the onslaught of pure pleasure that was consuming every inch of him; but no, because that was when Dean ducked his head down and added his tongue into the mix of his fingers.

Cas gasped, a string of obscenities following as Dean plunged his tongue as far into Cas as he could, his fingers working into him all the while. He was absolutely relentless, obviously set on making Cas squirm and damn if it was not doing the job.

“Look so pretty when you’re all desperate like this, angel,” Dean mused as he pulled back, working three fingers steadily into Cas. “All wanting and open on my fingers, such a good little slut for me.”

Cas groaned at that, head falling back against the pillows as Dean continued to work him open, Cas messy with spit and lube, his cock starting to turn an even darker shade of red.

And it didn’t help, of course, when Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way and ran them over Cas’ prostate.

“Fuck!” Cas gasped, back arching, clenching down around Dean’s fingers.

“Daddy found your sweet spot, huh?” Dean teased with a wicked grin, fingers now relentlessly stroking over Cas’ prostate until Cas was thrashing on the bed, biting his lip and trying to hold back the desperate moans that were building up inside of him.

“C’mon, let me hear you, baby,” Dean began, trying to coax Cas into being more vocal. Dean always loved it when Cas got vocal, when he didn’t hold back from screaming or whining or begging. “Show me how much you like it,” Dean added on, bringing one hand up to stroke languidly over Cas’ cock, his other hand still pressing his fingers into Cas, massaging over his prostate with enough force to bring tears of pleasure and frustration to his eyes.

“Dean, please,” Cas sobbed, his hips working into every touch Dean had to offer.

“What do you want, baby, huh?” Dean inquired, thumbing over the head of Cas’ cock.

“Let me come,” Cas grit out, squeezing his eyes shut, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

“There’s a little ways to go before that happens, baby,” Dean informed Cas, slowly easing his fingers out of Cas and pulling his hand away from his cock, only to let his fingers drift down and tug on Cas’ rim as Dean admired the slight gape he had already created by stretching Cas so much for so long.

“Look how open you are for me, baby, gaping so pretty. You look so desperate like this, all wet and wanting. You want it, Cas?” Dean teased, barely dipping his thumb into Cas.

“Of course I fucking want it, Dean,” Cas ground out. His words were met by a harsh slap of Dean’s hand on Cas’ thigh, pulling a shocked little gasp from Cas.

“Watch that mouth of yours, baby. I told you that I’m not gonna hesitate to gag you if you talk back. Nobody likes a little brat that back talks to his Daddy,” Dean told Cas who took a collective breath and sighed, opening his eyes to look down at Dean.

“Please,” he said quietly.

“‘Please’ what, baby?” Dean questioned.

“Fuck me,” Cas replied, his voice still quiet.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Dean sighed, shaking his head. “You know you’ve been very naughty. Going around and teasing the new neighbor, acting like a little slut. You got your punishment, but was it enough to teach you a lesson?” Dean questioned.

“Yes, please, Dean, yes, I promise, I learned my lesson,” Cas said, voice rough, eyes pleading. Dean gave it a moment to sink in, eyed Cas the whole time as he thought of just how long he wanted to torture Cas for.

He came to the conclusion that he could ease up a little.

Dean sighed, pulling his fingers away from Cas and turning, reaching for the lube. Cas seemingly relaxed at that action, even though he knew it would be sweet torture if Dean was going to fuck him with that damn cock ring on. Cas really didn’t have a clue when Dean was actually going to take it off.

Dean slicked up his cock, already hard at the prospect of being able to tease Cas, to play with him the way he had. He turned back towards Cas and slid his hands up Cas’ thighs, getting in the right position and watching Cas’ breathing pick up all the while. He kept his eyes on Cas as he lined his cock up with him, watched the ghost of a scowl on his face when Dean teased him, simply rubbing the head of his cock against Cas’ rim without pushing in.

After enough teasing, however, Dean took mercy and pushed forwards, slowly sliding into Cas, biting his lip as he watched Cas’ mouth fall open, eyelids fluttering shut, a euphoric look taking over. Cas looked absolutely gorgeous like that, face flushed, lips parted, chest rising and falling steadily.

Once Dean had bottomed out, hips flush with the burning hot skin of Cas’ ass, Dean ground down in little circles, trying to get as deep as possible, groaning all the while. He grabbed at Cas’ thighs, hefted them upwards and coaxed Cas to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, hooking his ankles around Dean’s lower back, Cas tugging impatiently.

“Gotta be patient, sweetheart,” Dean chided, hands finding Cas’ hips, gaze falling to his cock that was starting to turn purple at the head. Dean glanced back up at Cas as he began to move his hips in shallow little thrusts. “Are you gonna take what Daddy gives you like a good boy?” Dean questioned, gripping Cas’ hips harder as he started up a little rhythm, rocking his hips forwards in a way that made Cas’ bones feel loose inside of him.

“Yes,” Cas breathed out, head falling back, eyes still closed, little tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

“Look so pretty like this, princess,” Dean chimed in, hips rolling into Cas smoothly, hands roaming Cas’ waist. Cas simply let out a little moan at that. Cas felt like his whole body was strung tight, every nerve inside of him on edge as Dean continued to fuck him oh so slowly, not even aiming for his prostate, not slamming in hard, simply giving solid thrusts forwards, dragging everything on, hands smoothing themselves over every inch of Cas that they could reach.

Cas felt like there was an itch under his skin, like there was heat all around him. After some moments, he couldn’t help but squirm, little whines starting to fall from his mouth as Dean continued to keep a steady and slow rhythm that practically infuriated Cas.

Dean must have sensed this, however, because soon enough his thrusts were starting to get harder, more punctuated. Cas found himself moving into every one of them, pulling himself against Dean, eyes still shut tight, mouth hanging open as he chased a pleasure he knew he couldn’t have, not until Dean allowed it, not until Dean took off the cock ring and gave him permission.

“Taking it so good, baby,” Dean commented as his rhythm changed, as the pace picked up and suddenly things were getting rougher, and Cas was moaning, back arching up, hips squirming, whines falling from his lips. 

Dean went on like that for what felt like hours, and Cas simply took it, pleas starting to fall from his lips, begging becoming something he was no longer above. Dean’s pace was getting faster, his thrusts were becoming more solid, and soon enough, they were nailing Cas’ prostate.

Cas screamed the loudest scream he had screamed that night when Dean started up hitting his prostate. Suddenly, the pleasure was electric, bone deep, and everything felt like it was being drowned out. Cas could hear Dean praising him, but it faded to white noise. Cas could also register his own self babbling nonsense, but he didn’t care enough to tune in and listen, all he cared about was the utter pleasure that was running through him, infuriatingly being held back.

As Cas was consumed by his own pleasure, Dean was doing the same. Praise for Cas was spilling unbidden from his lips, hands stroking over every inch of Cas, thrusts starting to become erratic as he chased his orgasm. Cas was absolutely writhing beneath him, babbling and whining and whimpering and painting the prettiest picture Dean felt as though he had ever seen.

It was only so long before that picture pushed him over the edge. Soon enough, a few deep, hard, solid thrusts later, Dean was coming, grinding his hips into Cas’ on a groan, teeth clenched, head lolling back. Dean’s fingertips dug so hard into Cas that he knew bruises would surface within a few days.

Dean was practically seeing stars as he came down from his orgasm, his heart pounding in his chest, breathing hard and fast. Finally, however, once he had somewhat come down from the high of it, once Cas’ whimpers were echoing in his ears and his cock had softened inside of Cas, he pulled out, watching come slowly leak out of Cas, shining against the lube and spit from earlier.

“Fuck,” Dean panted, feeling Cas’ legs slowly falls to Dean’s sides. “Look so fucking good like this, Cas,” Dean muttered, reaching a hand down and tracing Cas’ rim with his fingers. Cas whimpered at that, hips bucking up into Dean’s touch.

The movement of Cas got things going in Dean’s brain, and Dean looked up at Cas who was looking up at Dean, tear stains on his cheeks, eyes pleading and cheeks bright pink.

“Please,” Cas breathed out simply, and damn if that word rolling off Cas’ tongue in that moment made Dean’s cock twitch. Cas looked completely and utterly fucked out in that moment, and he hadn’t even come yet.

“So good for me, angel, know that? Took that so well, looked so pretty taking Daddy’s cock,” Dean praised, stroking his hands over Cas’ sides. “I think it’s about time you get to come though, don’t you?” Dean questioned. Cas licked his lips and nodded hurriedly. “I’m gonna take this off, okay?” Dean went on, reaching down and beginning to slide off the cock ring. “Once it’s off, you can come whenever you want, okay? You deserve it, baby,” Dean went on, and Cas nodded as Dean slowly slid the cock ring off of Cas.

Once it was off, Cas sighed, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off of him. He was oversensitive, but still, once Dean wrapped a hand around his cock, Cas could feel sparks down his spine.

Dean stroked Cas’ cock languidly, easing him upwards, pleasure building more and more as his other hand slipped behind Cas’ balls, fingers dipping shallowly into Cas’ playing with his rim, rubbing the come leaking out of him around in easy circles.

The prospect of it, sloppy hole being played with, cock being stroked, it all brought Cas up and up and up until the most beautiful wave of euphoria was washing over him, stars and colors dancing behind shut tight eyes as he mouth dropped down in a silent scream.

Cas’ entire body slowly relaxed, having felt as though he were previously strung tight as a bow, as he came so hard that a few drops of come landed across his chin while the rest painted his stomach and his chest.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, eyes still shut as Cas tried to regain some sort of composure, Cas felt soft kisses being peppered over every inch of him.

“You with me, sweetheart?” Dean mumbled, slowly crawling up Cas’ body.

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out, complete relaxation beginning to wash over him. He simply laid there, completely limp, pretty sure he was never going to move again, as he felt Dean reach up and begin to undo the cuffs on his wrist.

“You did so good for me, sweetheart, so so good,” Dean praised, rubbing Cas’ wrists to try and get circulation going again. “You took everything so well, baby, looked so pretty, did so good for me,” Dean went on. Cas took a breath, blinking open bleary eyes to focus them on Dean.

“Yeah?” Cas mumbled, looking up at Dean who smiled warmly down at him with a nod.

“You were better than perfect, angel,” Dean insisted, leaning down and capturing Cas’ lips in a sweet and chaste kiss. Cas felt Dean’s thumb stroke itself over Cas’ cheekbone and the touch made him melt, sighing into Dean’s mouth.

“Are you okay here if I go grab a washcloth to clean you up? And some water and some chocolate?” Dean questioned, pulling slightly away from Cas. Cas simply nodded, and Dean leaned down to give him one last kiss. “I’ll be right back honey bee,” he told Cas before slipping off the bed and padding away.

Cas just closed his eyes again and basked in the ability to move his hands and finally relax, the pleasure from earlier lulling away and leaving him in an afterglow.

Cas didn’t have to wait long before Dean was back, however, soft, wet, and warm washcloth in one hand, bottle of water and chocolate bar in the other.

Immediately, Dean went to cleaning up Cas with the washcloth, whispering praise all the while, telling him how good he had been, how he did so well. Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead and the come from his chest, kissed at his wrists and brushed sweat damp hair from his forehead. Cas simply hummed happily all the while, content to lay and be pampered, letting Dean feed him chocolate and help him drink some water.

“I’ll be back with some lotion for you, okay?” Dean said after Cas was officially present in the moment, some energy having been restored in his body. He nodded and waited once more until Dean came back in the room, lotion in hand.

“Here, roll over for me, baby,” Dean told Cas, and Cas sighed, doing as told, crossing his arms and resting his head on them.

“How’s my ass look?” Cas questioned as he felt Dean spread his cheeks and swipe away some of the come and lube with the warm and damp washcloth.

“Looks fucking beautiful,” Dean huffed. Cas grinned.

“We have to use that paddle again soon,” Cas insisted and Dean nodded.

“Definitely,” he agreed. “I wasn’t too harsh with you, was I?” Dean then questioned as Cas heard the cap of the lotion pop open. Cas shook his head.

“No, it was perfect. You went hard enough to bring me to a good headspace, but not hard enough to keep me there for too long,” Cas explained, hissing slightly when he felt the first contact of Dean’s hand on his ass, even though it was extremely gentle.

“You’re gonna be pretty sore. I think there might be some bruises too,” Dean added on as he rubbed some lotion around and Cas relished in the cooling part of it.

“‘S fine with me,” Cas mumbled into his arms. “I like when you leave marks,” Cas added, looking over his shoulder and catching Dean’s eye, smiling over at him. Dean grinned right back.

“So, do you want to take a bath or a shower? I could give you a massage too if you wanted,” Dean offered. “Your shoulders must be sore from having your hands tied up,” Dean went on.

“Not too sore, but sore enough to take up an offer for a massage,” Cas told Dean.

“Anything else you wanna do for aftercare? I can make you some food or we can watch a movie,” Dean went on to offer.

“I think a movie sounds good,” Cas agreed. “Maybe we can get takeout?” Cas then suggested.

“We can do whatever you like. You were so good for me tonight, you deserve anything you like,” Dean insisted. Cas smiled, turning back to Dean.

“Thank you,” Cas replied softly and almost shyly. Cas looked over at him, smiling softly before leaning forwards and giving Cas another soft and tender kiss.

“I love you, Cas. I love you a lot more than you know,” Dean told Cas quietly. Cas smiled, feeling a warmth spread out in his chest.

“I love you more,” Cas argued. Dean shook his head.

“Impossible, no way.”

“Yes way,” Cas insisted, grinning, pressing his forehead to Dean’s. “I love you times a million.”

“I love you times infinity,” Dean said.

“I love you times a million times infinity.”

Cas pressed a smacking kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Can’t beat that.”

Dean pulled away to look at Cas, Cas who had tired eyes that somehow still sparkled. He knew he could go on with this debate with Cas for forever, it wasn’t the first time they had gone through this. So, Dean simply sighed and shook his head, kissing Cas’ cheek.

“Alright, you win.”

Cas grinned triumphantly.

“But I’ll win next time.”

Cas grinned.

“Sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!! i'm thinking of a follow up with rope maybe? but idk, i've also been flirting with some endverse!cas stuff on the side so we'll see!! thank you guys so much for reading <333


End file.
